


Knowing Your Limits

by BrighteyedJill



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-08
Updated: 2011-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighteyedJill/pseuds/BrighteyedJill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke needs to learn not to exhaust himself so easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing Your Limits

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Five Acts, Round Four](http://toestastegood.livejournal.com/598881.html) for [](http://jaune-chat.livejournal.com/profile)[**jaune_chat**](http://jaune-chat.livejournal.com/) for the prompt power play

“Luke, _stop_ ,” Sylar said, as calm and even and commanding as if the two of them were sitting in the car and Luke had gone a step too far in playing with the radio.

Luke stepped back from the edge of the curb and lowered his hands. The van, and the agents inside it, were still sizzling. The smell hit him a moment later, and he stumbled back another step, right into Sylar, who put his hands on Luke’s shoulders and held him steady.

“Uh,” Luke said. He started to shake, and suddenly he wasn’t sure he could stand for much longer. He’d never used his power that hard for that long before, and he felt drained down to the marrow, as if he’d gone days without sustenance.

“Good boy,” Sylar said.

He pulled Luke back against his chest, and Luke slumped there gratefully. The words of praise filled him and bolstered his strength. He did what Sylar had asked of him. He hadn’t failed.

Sylar’s hand gripped his shoulder tighter. “You need to learn your limits.”

“But you said— “

“Never put yourself at another man’s mercy.” Sylar flipped Luke around, bent slightly, and slung Luke over his shoulder.

Luke struggled, but found he couldn’t really muster enough strength to put up a fight. “Hey,” he shouted. He just fried a van full of government agents, and all he got in return was the indignity of being carried around like a sack of potatoes? He tried to kick.

Sylar gave Luke a swift swat on the ass and wrapped his arm around Luke’s legs to pin them. “Calm down,” he snapped. “Learn your place.”

Luckily it wasn’t far to their dingy hotel room. Luke couldn’t see much, but he wasn’t exactly sure how Sylar managed to avoid drawing attention to himself as he carried a half-conscious teenager through the streets. Maybe some power he’d picked up recently could cloud men’s minds. Maybe he was just unnaturally lucky. Whatever it was, Sylar carried him through the door to their room as if he hadn’t a worry in the world.

Sylar flung Luke down on the bed, knocking the air out of him. Luke pushed himself up on his elbows, but Sylar was on him in a minute, shoving him back down again.

“You’re exhausted,” Sylar said, and he made it sound like something disgusting.

“You said I did a good job.”

“You took out the van. But you couldn’t fight a teenage girl right now, let alone a team of Company agents, if they came after you.”

“Whatever.” Luke shoved his hands against Sylar’s chest and tried to put the heat of his power behind the blow, but his hands only tingled slightly.

Sylar smirked. “You always have to save something, Luke. Right now, I could do anything to you I wanted.” He planted his knees on either side of Luke and loomed over him. He ran a finger down Luke’s chest, using a bare touch of telekinesis to rip holes in his shirt and score the skin below.

Luke jammed his teeth into his bottom lip to keep from making a noise. He’d endured Sylar’s lessons before, and knew that crying out would only make things worse. He deserved this: after all, if he’d been smarter, he’d have known not to exhaust himself doing what Sylar said.

“I could carve my name into your skin. I could burn my handprints into you, so everyone would know who you belong to.”

Luke closed his eyes, and tried to keep still as his cock started to stiffen. The sound of Sylar’s voice, and having him so close was enough to make Luke hard anytime. But this, the thought of Sylar marking him, _claiming_ him, had him rolling his hips in little circles for the little friction the movement provided against his jeans.

“But I won’t.” Sylar leaned back, dropping some of his weight against Luke, squeezing against his erection. “You’d have to earn something like that. I won’t have you with me if you’re going to be a liability.”

“I won’t be. I can learn, you know I can learn. I’ll do better. I hadn’t tried anything like that before, and now I know my limits. I’ll be better. I’ll be good,” Luke babbled frantically until Sylar slapped a hand over his mouth.

“Hush,” he said. Sylar dragged his hips up, sliding his clothed erection against Luke’s. “You have to give me more than promises. You have to show me you can do it.”

Luke nodded.

Sylar removed his hand and rolled off of Luke. In the next instant, he’d pulled off Luke’s shoes and was busy tugging Luke’s pants and boxers down and off. Then Sylar climbed onto the bed again, this time crouched low over Luke’s body. He looked up at Luke, whose eyes widened as he realized what Sylar intended to do.

Sylar breathed out once, slowly, against the head of Luke’s cock, then sucked the tip into his mouth.

Luke clutched at the sheets and held on tight. He snapped his eyes to the ceiling, away from the sight of Sylar swallowing him down. He made himself think of the sound of dying men screaming, of cold, cold showers, of his dad using his arm for an ashtray. He tried not to think about what Sylar was doing with his tongue, or the feeling of a slick finger teasing the entrance to his ass. He shook his head frantically against the bed, and tried to pull his hips back, but Sylar followed doggedly, sucking hard and tonguing ruthlessly at the crown of Luke’s cock.

Luke shouted as he lost his grip, emptying himself into Sylar’s mouth with spasmodic jerks of his hips.

Sylar looked vaguely smug as he pulled his mouth off Luke and wiped his arm across his face. “See?”

“Wait.” Luke caught Sylar’s arm as he turned away. “By the time you’re through fucking me, I’ll be hard again. I guarantee it.”

Sylar raised one eyebrow. “Who says I want to fuck you?”

Luke lay back against the headrest and spread his legs. Perhaps it was the post-orgasm endorphin rush, but he felt more confident than he had all day, more so even than when we was listening to the agents scream out their messy deaths. He tugged at Sylar’s arm, and let a little of his microwave power jolt through his fingertips, giving Sylar a mild burn. Sylar hissed, but his expression quickly morphed into a smile.

Luke said, “I may give it all, but I’m quick to recover.”

Sylar sank back down on the bed next to Luke. “That I can work with.”


End file.
